Waterproof watches that display tide chart information to users are known. Typically, the tide chart information displayed to users on such watches is predictive tide information determined days, weeks, months, or even years in advance. The watches simply regurgitate this predetermined information and do not provide any information freshly gathered from output signals of oceanic and/or other environmental sensors.